Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithography apparatus, a lithography method, a program, a lithography system, and an article manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
A lithography apparatus forms a pattern (for example, for machining) on a material to be processed (a substrate) in a lithography process included in a manufacturing process of an article such as a semiconductor device, a MEMS, or the like. As an example of the lithography apparatus, an imprint apparatus for forming an uncured resin on the substrate using a mold and forming a resin pattern on the substrate is provided. For example, the imprint apparatus employs a photo-curing method of coating a shot region on a substrate with a photo-curable resin in an uncured state, and performing mold release (releasing) after curing the resin by radiating light in a state in which the resin is formed by the mold. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-210992 discloses a cluster-type lithography apparatus including a plurality of processing units (lithography units) configured to improve productivity, and a conveyance unit configured to convey a substrate or an original plate to the plurality of processing units.
Here, the plurality of processing units in the lithography apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-210992 have different properties of patterning or are classified into several groups. Meanwhile, properties of a pattern already formed on the plurality of substrates that belong to one lot are also different for causes such as properties of the apparatus that forms the pattern or are classified into several groups. For this reason, it is not preferable in view of superposition precision for the plurality of substrates that belong to one lot to be processed by arbitrary processing units among the plurality of processing units.